Not In Your Wildest Dreams
by Livefornow17
Summary: She was back after 3 years and she is looking for a fresh start. When Things get bad, Max runs. That is what she has done her whole life, but when she catches a couple eyes is it worth staying for? Can she find herself again with some help or will she be lost in the past where everything she once had is? Rated M for following chapters. Vince/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She was back after 3 years and she was looking for a fresh start. Max is a runner when things get bad and when she catches a couple eyes is it really worth staying for? Can she find herself again or will she be lost in the past where everything she once had is? Vince/Oc

Hey guys! This is my new story, "Not In Your Wildest Dreams." The summary isn't the best but I have many ideas to where this story is going so if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, and so on, feel free to message me. Well I hate long author notes so onto the story!

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Fast and the Furious. I do own max though. _

_**Chapter one**_

**She was ballsy and full of surprises. **

"I swear, being a girl is the worst thing in the world! oh screw it, hoodies and shorts it is." Max thought as she threw on a white tank top over her white corset and pulled a hoodie on over it zipping it half way. She looked in the mirror at her toned legs with her light denim blue shorts that went not much above ⅓ of her thigh. Her naturally curly hair was spread all over her shoulders and down to the small of her back in a wave formation. Her eyes with the black and gray smokey look brought out the light hazel eyes with a hint of green around the rim. She deemed herself ready grabbing her phone and applying a quick coat of lip shimmer on her full lips.

It's been different walking around the house since she got back. What used to be reminders of love and happiness was dull. She shook her head clear of the thoughts and grabbed her keys as she made her way outside.

She drove to the usual meeting place of the races from what she remembered. She was new around here, well I guess you could say that. When she arrived everyone was curious to see who the newcomer was in such a car.

"Tough crowd," she thought as she made her way over the group of guys with the familiar head turned away from her.

"hector baby!" he stopped talking and turned around and shouted when he saw her.

"How ya' livin' girl? why are you here? I thought you were rolling with the crew down in Miami?" he bombarded her with questions. He took her into his arms and she laughed. This is what she had missed.. Something that screamed familiar, her family.

"Going to introduce us to you're pretty girl hector? " said a deep husky voice. She snapped her attention to the tattoo covered blue eyed man causing Vince to smirked slightly in which Max replied with a roll of her eyes

Vince thought then shrugged it off his shoulder when she stuck out her hand and started talking, "My name is Maxly, but call me Max. " she flashed a crooked smile. He stared at her hand before capturing it with much larger one.

"Vince" he nodded at her. She nodded and looked at the rest of the team.

She needed to get out of there, Vince's staring was making her uncomfortable. She saw a yellow skyline and found her escape after mumbling a quite excuse. She hopped in the "drivers" side and he stared at her.

"What are you doing? No racer chasers in my car. You know the rules. Wait til the party if you want some action." He said sounding irritated. She stared at him dumbfounded before bursting out laughing.

"I'm not looking for no action," Max said air quoting the word action," What are you doing in here?" She asked suddenly curious seeing hearing the scanner. He stared at her for a while his bright eyes meeting hers as if he was trying to figure her out, he scanned her body and shook his head.

"Police Scanners." He answered shortly. Something about him reminded her about her past.

"Pop the hood?" she asked in more of a statement form. He looked reluctant but did as she asked. She followed him out of the car and meeting him around the front of the car. She lifted the hood before leaning over.

She pushed herself up and looked down at her now grease covered shirt and before shrugging.

"It's a nice engine but you have the nos injector in the wrong place. You see if you put them there it doesn't last as long." she said point to the engine.

He looked at her and then called some guy over. He asked her to explain that to him and while doing so the kid he called over looked deep in thought, Max was glaring at leon and he was staring right back.

"Thats genius." The kid said suddenly causing their attention to turn to him.

"Ha!" Max said towards Leon she stepped closer to leon sizing him up before grabbing his neck and whispering in his ear, " Underestimate me again because I am a girl I'll rip your balls off." She smirked at him when she saw his face was showing confusion and slight fear.

After turning to the other guy she asked, " So what's your name kid?" He didn't look up from the engine as he stuttered out, "Je-Je-Jess-Jesse." She smiled at him and talked to Jesse for a little while longer. She knew he had ADHD but her little brother did too so she knew how to deal with it. She later said her goodbyes and waved to Jesse and walked away swaying her hips more than usual knowing her ass had an audience.

She walked around aimlessly before finding herself behind Vince and a ton of racer chaser."My god, no matter where you are, all these girls are skanks." She muttered to herself. She tapped on his shoulder, he turned around with a girl wrapped around its core. Her 5'3 figure stared up to Vince's 6'3 figure.

"Hey Vince. " She smiled at him and he immediately whispered in the girls ear and she walked off after being told to go find something to drink .

"Hey." He actually smiled back at her and grabbed her hand leading her to his car. She let herself be pulled and couldn't help but realize how well their hands fit together. She shrugged it off when they got to the car. He turned and sat down on the hood pulling her next to him.

"What's your story?" Vince broke the silence after a few minutes.

"What's my past have to do with anything?" She snapped at him, "Look, I don't usually tell people that kind of stuff an hour or two after I met them." He shrugged it off and soon their conversations consisted of playful banter. As the two continued to talk there was just something that clicked between them.

"COPS! COPS! We got COPS!" We heard somebody yell.

Max jumped off Vinces hood was on her way to her car when he stopped her, " Come to my house. There is a party celebrating Dom's win. Follow me." He didn't give her much time to argue before she had to go run to her car.

She jumped in and followed the blue mazda through the maze of cars and onto the freeway. They played cat and mouse for about 15 minutes before he took a ramp off the freeway and led them to a neighborhood.

There were cars lined up all down the street. Vince made a follow me motion and pulled into the driveway. she parked behind him. They were the last to arrive out of the team.

She could keep up with him, she was ballsy and full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived the party was in full swing. Max took in the sight in front of her as Vince took her hand and led her to the kitchen to offer her a beer.

"No thanks." she said denying the corona with a wave of her hand. She looked around the house and defined it to be cozy.

"What? you not old enough to drink?" He asked making her attention to come back to him. When the truth is she hasn't had anything to drink since that night.

"Not in the mood tonight." She shrugs it off hoping he won't see through her lie. He doesn't or if he does, doesn't say anything as Vince leads Max to his chair. He picks up the guitar sitting next to it before strumming random cords as she leans on the arm rest. She leans over, with new found confidence, wrapping an arm around his neck and coming close so he felt her breath on his ear.

"Play me something. " she whispers softly before kissing his cheek and returning to her previous position on the arm rest. His fingers strum a familiar song and just as he was finishing up the door busted open and an angry bald guy, she recognized as Dom, strolls in with a hollister model blondie following behind. He scans the area until his eyes found Vince, who was already storming towards them.

"This your beer?" Dom said snatching the beer out of Vince's hand.

"Yeah that's my beer... Yo Dom! Why'd you bring the busta here?" Vince spits out. The rest of their conversation continued in hushed voices so Max could no longer hear; until a latina women came and dragged Dom upstairs. Vince went to advance on the new blondie until he felt a small pair hands on his bicep. He looked down at the girl and she slightly smiled at him.

"Come dance with me Tiger. " Max said just as Mia came down stairs looking pissed off. Vince allowed Max to drag him away from the flames that had just been fumed. She turned around and he put her hands on her hips before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"I can't dance. " He said causing Max to laugh hysterically as he scowls at her.

"Just follow my lead love." She said calming down as she started to move her hips against his to the rhythm. They continued to dance and each time she would move her hips a little harder causing him to groan over, and over again. By the end of the third song, Vince was done being teased and pushed her to the nearest wall and took a quick second to look at the teasing smile on her lips as her eyebrow arched. He wasted no time as he devoured her lips while kicking her leg over his to get a better angle to his mouth. They fought for dominance and he felt the need to take her right there but thought better of the public show.

"Come to bed with me." He asked her as he pressed his forehead to hers trying to catch his breath. She nodded her head and she followed him down the stairs to his room.

As soon as he slammed the door shut with his foot, his mouth was on hers.

Vince laid Max on the bed never breaking contact. She pulled the shirt over his head before kissing down his chest. He pulled her up to his mouth before helping her with her hoodie and saw the sexy lingerie underneath.

She smirked as he checked her out, in which he growled in response. She pulled him to her by his belt loops and fumbled with his belt until he got frustrated and pushed her away, getting the belt unhooked with his jeans on the floor in a quarter of the time it took her. He took of the corset and kissed her chest taking her nipple in his mouth as she arches her back to get more contact, he soon switches to the other breast to give equal attention before continuing his trail of kisses down to her shorts, as removes the shorts and underwear he gives her a full examination before slamming his lips on hers again

"You are so beautiful Max." He whispered against her lips as he positions himself at her entrance. She stiffened before pulling him towards her.

"Stop talking." she ordered. He complied as he pushed into her slowly. She moan as he began to suck on her neck.

An hour later; as she was sure he was asleep, she began reassembling her clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked his voice muffled by the pillow. She turned around after putting her shorts back on. She smiled softly.

"Home." She answered him shortly. His eyes opened and he leaned on his elbows.

"Stay with me tonight. " He said. She snorted and the fire he liked so much about her was welcomed back into her vocabulary.

"Not in your wildest dreams."

.

.

.

.

.

Max made her way outside of the house and down to her car. She stuck her key in the engine as it purred to life. She had to get out of there. It was the first time she has been happy since the accident and she didn't deserve to be happy without them. Tears streamed down her face as she made her way down to the beach. Once Max got out of the car she ran until she couldn't run anymore and she fell to her knees.

"Why me! Why did you take them from me!" She screamed towards the sky. Right on cue there was crackling thunder, "I miss them so much. Help me. Please help me. " She whispered pulling her knees to her chest. She don't know how long she sat there or how long it was until her tears were dripping from her face.


End file.
